


The Proof is in the Pollen

by TRIGGERED



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIGGERED/pseuds/TRIGGERED
Summary: Sex pollen is injected into Alec and Magnus is the only one who can help.





	The Proof is in the Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> Request pairing/plot in comments or on tumblr.  
> Will not turn down any request, no matter what pairing or plot ([see exception](https://triggeringnotworthit.tumblr.com)).  
> Be careful what you wish for.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Check all tags before reading.  
> If you see even one tag that you do not approve of, please do not read.

_“You lied to me, Alexander. There is no way to come back from this… Without trust, what do we have?” Magnus looked at Alec full of sorrow and regret._

_Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand to stop him walking away. “Magnus, please… I-I-I did it for us, please listen to me,” he pleaded, but he could already see he was fighting a losing battle. The thought of losing Magnus felt like he was falling without a net to catch him._

_Magnus looked at Alec with rage in his eyes as he pulled his hand from Alec’s. “This is my life too, Alexander. You can't just make decisions that put your life in danger without thinking about how your actions affect the people you love. It’s not fair. You didn't even consider us when you made a decision on my behalf,” Magnus spat out._

_“Magnus, I did this for us. I’m a trained soldier my life was never really in danger,” Alec said in a strained voice._

_“_ Not _in danger? Alexander, this is Camille. She is ancient and devious. She finds your weaknesses, your fears, and uses them against you and the fact that you have been meeting her in private behind my back and lying about it just shows me you aren’t the man I thought you were.” Magnus looked down sadly._

_Alec put his hands on Magnus’s cheeks, a desperate action, but he had to try. “Mags, it’s me Alec… your Alexander. I love you. P-Please dont give up on this...on us.” Alec could feel the tears sting his eyes and threaten to spill. He bit the inside of his cheek to hold it together._

_“You asked Camille if there was a way to turn me mortal. You never even thought to ask me if this is something I want, Alec. I can’t trust you anymore... This is over,” Magnus said._

_Alec began to wipe the tears from his cheeks and, in a move of desperation, leaned in to kiss Magnus. Magnus’ lips didn't move. He pulled back slightly with his eyes still closed whispering, “Please.”_

_Magnus moved towards Alec, capturing his lips in a slow kiss full of sorrow and goodbyes. Magnus pulled back from Alec and whispered, “Aku cinta kamu,” with an air of finality. He reached up and removed Alec’s hands from around his face, walking away into the night leaving him alone and single in the subway station._

_← X →_

4 Months later…

Alec swung around the pillar, delivering a kick to Jace’s abdomen and causing his parabatai to fall on his back with a groan. Alec towered over him with a smirk. This was the first time Alec had felt relaxed in the past 4 months since Magnus broke things off. Kicking Jace’s ass always seemed to help. He extended his hand to Jace, helping him back to his feet.

Alec knew this was Jace’s way of helping Alec get back to normal. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he had spent the past 4 months feeling more than a little sorry for himself. He would sleep all day, drink all night, not shower, call Magnus’ voicemail, and all round be a hopeless mess without his lover. He had only started going back to training two weeks ago, mainly because Magnus had disconnected his phone so now Alec couldn't even leave voicemails anymore. Alec hadn’t heard from Magnus since that night 4 months ago. Izzy had get out of Merlion that he was apparently somewhere in Europe. Jace, refusing to let his parabatai wallow, dragged him out of bed and began beating his ass; challenging Alec to get a little fight back in him. Jace jumped back to his feet squaring off for round two.

← X →

1 Month later…

Eat

Train

Sleep

Eat

Train

Sleep

Eat

Train

Sleep

This was Alec’s daily life for the past 5 months since Magnus had walked out of his life with nothing more that an I love you in Indonesian. Alec was basically on autopilot; a broken man. He didn't care about anything just the hunt to distract him from how broken he felt.

“Alec, move _. Now,_ ” Jace shouted just as Alec dropped and rolled forward avoiding a fatal blow to the side of the head. Jace sliced the rogue vampire through the chest with his seraph blade, splattering the blood all over Alec and himself.

Jace smirked and slapped Alec on the back before wiping his seraph blade against his jeans. “Not bad for a stroll through central, right?” Alec shook his head with a smile, Jace was always good for a distraction even if it sometimes lead to near death.

“We should get back,” Alec replied.

← X →

Alec stood frozen the second he entered the institute. Standing talking with Aldertree was Magnus Bane and Alec suddenly felt like he could throw up. He quickly turned and fled the room before Magnus saw him. Breathing heavily with his racing heart, Alec locked himself in his bedroom, collapsing against his closed door before sinking to the floor. As his vision clouded, his last thought was, ‘Is this what a panic attack feels like?’ Then everything went black.

Alec awoke to Jace banging on his room door. He was momentarily confused by his surroundings before remembering the Magnus was here in the Institute.

“Alec? Alec, open the fucking door, I-I felt something weird through the bond. Are you okay? Open the door or I’m kicking i—” Jace didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before Alec swung the door open, looking exhausted and pale. Jace stepped back, looking regretful, before he surged forward and scooped Alec into a hug. Alec held on tight trying to ground himself. Magnus was here… Just when he had lost all hope and thought he might never see him again, Magnus shows up looking incredible like nothing had changed and Alec looked a mess. He couldn’t let Magnus see him like this.

“You grab a shower. I’ll stall them. Just be quick,” Jace said before squeezing Alec on the shoulder and turning to leave.

“What is he doing here, Jace?” Alec asked, trying to hide the hope in his voice. Hope was a dangerous thing to have after all.

“Aldertree” Jace said looking sorry with a shrug before leaving Alec alone to pull himself together.

←X→

After a quick shower, Alec threw on the only clean, and slightly less creased washed out black sweater he had. It didn't look great, but it was the best he could do for now. He headed downstairs to the library crumpled and damp from the shower. As soon as he entered the room, all eyes turned to him, including Magnus’ who looked rather indifferent towards him and that hurt more that anything Alec had ever experienced in his life. Alec mumbled a quiet apology to an unimpressed looking Aldertree before grabbing the only available seat left next to Raj.

“Mundanes are disappearing and showing up days later drugged and near death. The Clave has taken over the investigation. The New York Shadowhunters have proven themselves incapable of handling this alone, so I've been given orders from the top to bring in the nearest High Warlock,” Aldertree said, indicating to Magnus.

Magnus took his cue and stood, straightening out his suit jacket. Alec tried not to stare at how radiant his ex looked. Instead, he fidgeted with a loose thread on his sweater as Magnus began to talk.

“My name is Magnus Bane. For those of you who don't know me, I'm the High Warlock Of Brooklyn and I will be helping with this investigation from here on out. I've spent the past 4 months travelling Europe with my dear old friend Ragnor Fell, a fellow warlock, gathering what little information we could find on this mysterious drug plaguing the city and its mundanes. We came across reports of an incident in London in the 60’s involving a mystical drug created by the Seelies. It’s street name is Sex Pollen. Don’t be fooled by its seductive sounding title. This drug is poison and highly dangerous. It melts away all of your inhibitions making you a danger to yourself and others.

“Over the years, different strands of the drug have been produced, slowly getting more dangerous. What started as a seemingly harmless aphrodisiac amongst the downworld creating sexual bliss, it slowly became a highly addictive poison which will either kill or put its consumer in a coma if they don't orgasm by sexual penetration in a given amount of time. I cast a spell over the map on the far table it has lit up with all the locations in the city with Mundanes who have it in their system. Aldertree will assign you into team. Retrieve the mundanes unharmed and get them back here to the infirmary where I can put them in a magical induced sleep until we find a cure.” Magnus left the room after his speech to the Shadowhunters without even a glance in Alec’s direction. Aldertree then split everyone into teams for their assignments.

←X→

Alec was sent to the Hotel Dumort with Lydia. The magical enchanted map showed at least 3 infected mundanes in the basement there.

“This place is quieter than I would like,” Alec started. “The intel Magnus got from Santiago indicated that the vamps working under Camille were trading in sex pollen and feeding on Mundanes for the high from their blood, but I don't see any sign that the vamps have been here at—”

Alec turned to find Lydia had disappeared. He called out her name and instantly raised his seraph blade ready to attack, but five vampires came out of nowhere and overpowered him. He fought the vampires as long as he could, but it was no use. There were too many and Alec collapsed into darkness.

←X→

Alec awoke bleary eyed. He looked around taking in his surroundings. He was hanging from a hook in the ceiling with his wrists and feet bound in rope, wearing only his boxers. All of his muscles ached in agony. He was in what looked like the basement from what he could tell by the dim lighting. Two mundane girls who looked no older than 20 lay limp in the corner of the room while Camille feasted on them. The third girl lay dead at Alec’s feet. Camille looked up with a wicked smile and chuckled darkly.

“So, Sleeping Beauty is finally awake. I had began to wonder if my boys had roughed you up a little too much,” she smirked as she slowly stalked towards Alec. Stopping in front of him, she looked down to the dead girl and sighed. “Such a pretty girl. It's a shame I had to cut her loose to make room for my precious little Shadowhunter,” Camille sang, slowly tracing her razor-sharp, red nails down Alec’s abdomen until she reached the elastic of his boxer briefs. Pulling it slightly, she glanced down at Alec’s limp penis. “Nice. I can see why Magnus was so fond of you,” Camille laughed, letting go of the elastic with a snap.

“Fuck you,” Alec spat out, his heart racing in fear. He felt panic and could only hope that the feeling travelled through the parabatai bond to Jace before it was too late.

Camille laughed again. “Such a brave, innocent little soldier. We are going to have so much fun together,” Camille smiled before lifting a syringe from her cleavage filled with a luminous, yellow liquid. Alec’s eyes widened in fear. She couldn’t be serious. She wasn't planning on drugging him with the sex pollen, was she?

←X→

Alec had lost track of time. It could have been hours or days— he had no clue. He was still dangling from the ceiling by a rope, and Camille had injected him with the pollen numerous times, feasting on blood from his neck, wrists, and inner thigh. Alec was delirious and in bliss all at the same time, the drugs having a euphoric effect on him, and when mixed with the vampire venom, Alec felt like he was floating; his body was sweating, heart racing and his cock was strained and needing relief. So far Camille hadn’t done more than drink from him, but Alec didn't want to find out how long it would take for her to use his body in other ways. He had to get out of here.

As a scream pierced the air, he fought to open his eyes. His efforts were rewarded when the face of his parabatai came into focus, looking back at him in worry.

“Alec, Alec, can you hear me?” Jace asked desperately as he cut Alec free only to have Alec collapse on top of him. Alec glanced around the room and saw Magnus surrounded in beautiful blue light as he fought fearlessly against three vampires.

“Jace, Magnus… help Magnus.” Jace knew his parabatai well enough not to argue, and within moments, Alec was alone again while Jace escorted Lydia and the mundanes to safety.

“Alexander, look at me. Please, angel, I’m here,” Magnus said breathlessly, his eyes glistening in tears.

“Mags, you came back for m— Ugh!” Alec yelled in agony, his back arching off of the ground.

“Fuck, we need to get you back to the Institute until I can create the cure,” Magnus said. He opened a portal and instructed Jace and the others to go through and Magnus tried to help Alec up, but the agony was too much and he just kept falling to the floor.

“Alexander, please, I need you to get up. I need to get you back. We can’t wait much longer,” Magnus pleaded in desperation. Alec only groaned in response. “Fuck this,” Magnus said out loud before moving his hand in flourish to open a portal directly underneath them. Magnus held onto Alec with everything he had as they free fell through the portal in the floor. They came through the portal in Magnus’ bedroom ceiling and fell to the bed with a crash. Magnus quickly jumped up, checking over Alec. Magnus pulled at his hair in frustration. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Magnus chanted. He began removing his clothing.

Alec looked on, his pupils completely blown in lust “M-Mags, w-what are you doing? Stop.” Alec shook his head almost as if he could shake off what was happening.

“Angel, there's no time. Shh, let me help you,” Magnus said, leaning down and cradling Alec’s face between his hands. Alec’s tears spilled down his cheeks and he openly wept while shaking his head. “N-Not like this… I c-can’t. I love you, Mags. I won't let you ugh.” Alec arched off the bed, his body convulsing in seizure like shakes.

Magnus held Alec down through the seizure. He felt his own tears begin to spill. “I love you, Alexander,” Magnus said fear clear in his voice.

“D-Dont say that if y-you dont mean it… Please,” Alec whispered, closing his eyes. “You're just saying that so I’ll let you help me,” Alec reasoned, not wanting, or hoping to believe that Magnus meant what he was saying.

“I left the country for 5 months and I still carried you with me everyday. I tried so hard to stay mad to forget you, but I-I just couldn't. You are my heart, my home, and I will not lose you,” Magnus said before surging forward and capturing Alec’s lips against his. Alec let out a whimper before bringing his hands to Magnus’s waist and pulling him ontop of him. It was like their bodies remembered each other perfectly. No time had passed and Magnus knew exactly how Alec wanted it without him even asking. With a flick of his wrist, magic surged through the room, stripping them of their last remaining items of clothing. Alec gasped in surprise at the sudden closeness as their cocks rubbed against one another, free from all confinements. As soon as Alec felt Magnus’ erect member against his own, all doubts were gone. Magnus wanted this just as much as he did.

Magnus leaned over Alec, grasping his swollen cock and guiding it to Magnus’ entrance. He looked down at Alec who could only nod approvingly for an answer. Magnus slowly slid down, groaning in the process. His magic had prepared himself, but not quite enough to avoid the burn caused by Alec’s large size. Magnus had missed this though and he relished in the burn. Alec let out a low, guttural groan once Magnus took him all the way down. It took everything Alec had, every ounce of willpower not to thrust up, but he didn't want to hurt Magnus. God, he had dreamed of this moment every night for the last 5 months. He hated that this was the reason it was finally happening. Magnus leaned forward, rising just slightly and Alec gripped onto his hip with a groan.

          “I can see what you are doing. Don’t overthink this. Just lose your— uhh— self— mmm— in it. It's been 5 fucking long months, baby,” Magnus moaned, moving torturously slow up and down. Alec gripped his hips tighter, creating little half moon indents with his nails as Magnus rode him, still fast and hard, increasing his speed accordingly, the way he knew Alec liked it. “ _Fuck,_ ” Magnus moaned after changing the angle slightly, Alec hitting his sweet spot. The more they got into it, the stronger the drugs became, taking Alec to an animalistic place of being. He gripped Magnus’ hips, flipping him over onto all fours, causing Magnus to shriek in delight. This quickly became a pleasure-filled moan as Alec sunk back into him and began thrusting with everything he had, hitting Magnus’ prostate every time. “A-Alexandeeer, mmm, right there, baby. Don't stop!” Magnus spoke breathlessly and Alec obliged with enthusiasm, the effects of the drug slowly drifting away.

Magnus released with a loud cry of pleasure, shooting his load all over the red satin sheets, his cock untouched. Alec followed closely behind with a slutty moan after only a few more thrusts. He collapsed on top, still inside.

Magnus began to chuckle which in turn made Alec wince, his sensitive cock still buried deep. He slid out and collapsed next to his ex.

“You’re laughing,” Alec stated the obvious. Magnus looked to him smiling. “We both needed that more than we thought and now you're cured,” Magnus smiled, gently stroking circles along Alec’s abdomen. “But what does this mean? Was it just because of the drugs? Or did… did you want more?” Alec whispered, fearful of the answer he might hear.

Magnus grasped Alec’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “I'm sorry for how this happened between us, but to say I haven't missed this would be a blatant lie because... I have, Alexander. I’ve missed this— us— so much. And being without you has been torture. I’m not saying it will be easy— we still have a whole list of issues we need to work through— but i'm willing to try again if you are.” For the first time ever, Alec could see a nervousness to him and his heart ached to console him, so he poured all the sincerity he felt into his pledge to the love of his life. “These past 5 months have been the worst of my life and I know I fucked everything up. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I will work everyday for the rest of my life to earn your trust back. I've know that I can't live without you and honestly, even if I can, I wouldn't want to. You, Magnus Bane, are my everything.”

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a request for a pairing/plot in the comments below.
> 
> The request for this one was:  
>  _“Can you have a sex scene with Magnus and Alec where Alec gets hit with some type of sex pollen and then has to fuck Magnus. So in this request Magnus would be bottom”_
> 
> Request queue: [list](https://triggeringnotworthit.tumblr.com/list)


End file.
